


capricorn

by gaybutokay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zodiac signs - Freeform, and class sucks, because, i dont know, i was bored, made this in a few seconds, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: saeyoung overexplains zodiac signs asmr
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kang Jaehee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	capricorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peeled_oranges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeled_oranges/gifts), [UniversalMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMom/gifts).



> wrote this in a solid 15 mins w/o proofreading because me and the 4 other jaesev shippers will personally fuel this damn ship
> 
> anyways hi kaia reggie jade and moon i love u all

“hey, jaehee… what’s your star sign?”

jaehee furrowed her brows, honestly growing confused by the question. after years of knowing saeyoung, and a few months of being in an official relationship with him, she never expected him to be interested in astrology. while she was aware that he was interested in space, stars, and interstellar travel in general, that just seemed like an odd add-on to his already odd personality.

“hm… i don’t think i remember,” she lied. though she knew that being born december 26th would assign her as a capricorn, she was honestly curious as to if saeyoung would be able to guess her sign, or perhaps remember her birthday in full. it wasn’t lying, per say, as it was just,,, a little playful experiment! even if jaehee wasn’t always a fun-loving person around everyone in her life, the redhead brought out a more youthful side of her.

“seriously?,” saeyoung asked while holding back a cheerful chuckle. while everyone in the rfa had heard saeyoung’s hyena laugh more times than they’d ever need to, he only allowed himself to mellow out and match jaehee’s calm energy in private. he had a reputation to uphold as the rfa’s comedian, and he’d be demoted if he was to act calm around the rest of them!!

jaehee quite enjoyed the special treatment that saeyoung gave her, however. the knowledge that he was only like this around her was comforting in a way, and it reassured her that he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. of course, he wasn’t entirely stable, and jaehee knew that there was a level of distance to be expected when being in a relationship with someone as mentally scarred as saeyoung, though she was not angry about it at all. she liked her distance, and moments like these were what made it worth the distance.

“yes, seriously. i’ve never really… found importance in zodiacs… though, you can guess my sign, if you think you know what it is.” jaehee smirked as she spoke, silently challenging him to find the answer. saeyoung’s grin grew as her smirk did as he jokingly cracked his knuckles.

“oh yeah? you’re on!” saeyoung looked into jaehee’s brown eyes, thinking hard on his knowledge of zodiac signs.

he’d known jaehee’s birthday for sure!! it was december… uh… hm… does she even talk about her birthday much? what does she seem like? well, december is only sagittarius and capricorn… sagittarius’ are a fire sign,,, extroverted, optimistic, liking change,,, this doesn’t seem like jaehee. jaehee’s a lot more laid back,, and she’s very introverted, and realistic, and pretty, and sweet, and she has the voice of an angel, and she’s so understanding, and she’s so calming to be ar- okay, this is just simping at this point,,,

“i got it!! you’re a capricorn, right?” saeyoung exclaimed excitedly with a smile. jaehee could have sworn she had seen his ears perk up,,, he was way too excited about getting this right, but- that’s adorable,,,

jaehee shrugged, going along with her lie. “hm… perhaps, what are capricorns like?”

“well… they’re responsible, and very disciplined,,, they have really good self-control,, they’re good at managing things, um…” saeyoung thought back to whatever facts he could possibly remember from before, as he wanted to impress jaehee with all of his knowledge! 

little did he know, she was already impressed that he could guess her sign.

“you’re an earth sign, so you’re practical, and you are pretty independent. you can make good plans, you can learn from your mistakes,,, uh,,,” saeyoung trailed off, realizing that he didn’t really know much more. at that point, he was considering just describing jaehee to her and claiming her entire personality was because of her birthday,,, but that seemed a bit rude.

“ah… that does sound like me. hm… maybe there is some credibility to zodiacs after all…” jaehee smiled softly, taking a sip of the coffee sitting in front of her.

“well… i’m a gemini,,, and geminis and capricorns aren’t comparable…” saeyoung sulked into his chair, dramatically wiping his forehead with his hand. “oh, woe is me! what ever will we-“

jaehee, unlike herself, cut him off before he could finish his sentence. she was used to saeyoung’s humor at this point, but she would never find breakup jokes funny. “saeyoung, just because you were born in june and i was born in decembe-“

saeyoung, in return, cut jaehee off. she slipped up on her lie! “wait- how did you know that geminis are in june if you don’t know anything about zodiacs?”

jaehee froze for only a second, trying to think of a coverup for her lie. she was never the type to lie in the first place, be it serious or just a white lie, so she had to use the first coverup that came to mind. “i… re-remembered your birthday.”

“mhmmm… sure you did…” saeyoung teased as he walked behind jaehee, placing his hands on her shoulders. he bent down to press a short kiss to her temple, letting himself linger at her level for a moment longer. he could smell her coffee from where he was seated, the hazelnut scent almost overpowering the coffee, but he didn’t care. it felt nice,,, it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading  
> ily


End file.
